Moments
by animefreak719
Summary: "I wanted to tell you i love you, but i cannot find it in my heart to forgive you for your sins even if you were dead when you commited them." Amuto


I do not own shugo chara or any of the characters! Thanks for reading. p.s my cousins gave me some help with storyline so thank you cousins!

…...

_4 years old all alone in a empty park. My mother yelling my name. But I wouldn't listen I wanted to run and play. I didn't want to stay in the house all day._

_It's grew quiet I knew mommy must have moved to a different place to look. I could feel a huge grin of triumph wash over my tiny face. I ran forward giggling in between breaths. I spotted the empty swings and I decided to go for it. My eyes opened wide with shock._

_A little boy with messy blue hair and wide sapphire eyes appeared before me. He had A black violin case strapped to his back. He was my age but a much more mature expression on his face. His eyes emotionless and his lips stretched into a tight line of disapproval. _

_I stopped. Had he saw me? My heart thumped in my tiny chest. I moved my feet forward slowly but something stopped me from going all the way. I saw the boy reach into his violin case. He pulled out a pure black violin with a white x on the top. I furrowed my brows and hide behind the yellow slide._

_He began to play a beautiful melody one that brought bliss to my ears at first. It was such a sad song one I hadn't heard before. I could feel a lump in my throat all I could do was hold my throat closed and fight to keep it down. Was that sad melody really how he felt? I pondered. _

_He stopped and threw his eyes in my direction. "You can come out." came a soft humming voice. My golden eyes opened wide with shock and I slowly slide myself out from behind the yellow slide. My face grew hot and I couldn't bring myself to raise my head any further. How did he know I was there?_

_I moved my feet forward and stopped after a few steps where I knew the swings were. My tangled mind soon came undone as the bittersweet sound of the melody flowed throughout the air again._

_I mustered up all my courage to look. His eyes were closed and his face was calm as if he was melting into the music, becoming one with it. I shuffled quietly toward the nearest swing. I closed my eyes and relaxed my body._

_I was extra careful not to move anymore so the swing wouldn't creak. After a long time the music died down and I owned my eyes. The mysterious boy was staring at me with a glassy expression, the violin by his side._

_The moonlight reflected off of him making his eyes twinkle and swim like a vast ocean roaring against the night, his hair fluttering in the slight breeze glowing against the dark, and his body etched into the cool fluttering night._

_This was so beautiful my heart seized up and I was able to make a sound or any movement._

_This moment just a flickering second in many was the only second that would ever matter so much to me. The only moment that I can remember everything perfectly where time seemed stopped. This moment was the moment I meet you my love. The moment that you cemented your presence in my life. Without knowing it my world became you._

_Little did I know that at that moment you were already dead._

…_... _

The sweet sunshine busted it's way through the dusty glass. I breathed out slowly and I cautiously opened my eyes letting the light slowly splatter onto them. I hate mornings the most. I could hear my bones popping as I finally straighten up and pushed myself out from under the covers.

I glanced sleepily over at the alarm clock._ 7:15 oh._ " 7:15.…wait….AGHHHHHH I'M LATE!" I screamed finally realizing the time. I jumped out of my comfortable bed and scrambled to my closet. "Why am I always late!" I yelled to myself anxiously. The next 15 minutes were a blur as I raced around my tiny house scolding myself.

Finally grabbing my bag off the dinning room table I scanned the kitchen for my father. He wasn't there. I sighed. I spotted a note on the countertop. _Amu left for my trip be back in a few days. P.s I dropped Ami off at school._ It read.I felt disappointment wash over my body in one swoop. I never see him any more. He doesn't like being around me.

It's been like that ever since the night mom was murdered. He thinks I had something to do with it. it's not like I encouraged him to kill her. I hardly remember anything from that night. A lump rose in my throat I clamped my hand over my heart and swallowed hard. Now was not the time to cry. I threw my bag over my shoulder and jogged threw the door. I broke into a mad dash trying to run away from the pain.

I felt someone tug a lock of my bubblegum pink hair. "oouuuchh" I grumble out knowing exactly who it was. "Hinamori! I heard a rough voice yell "Kukai!" I yelled back. Kukai raced in front of me. Kukai is the same age as me, 16. He has messy light brown hair and bright emerald green eyes. Even if I don't feel romantically toward him I have to admit he's very handsome.

"Running late again!" he taunted "You too!" I yelled back grinning at him. He smiled his huge toothy smile and said "Well of course." I could feel myself get bubbly and excited the icy pain slowly dissolving away into a faint chill. It's wonderful how comforting Kukai's goofy grin can be.

We darted all the while Kukai yelling "Run Hinamori come on it's not that hard!". I rolled my eyes and followed him. We arrived just as the gate was closing but we made it.

I shuffled to my class leaving Kukai. I arrived in a huff a few minutes before class began. I found a petite girl with long golden locks that washed down and curved around her tiny body. Her eyes, just a bit golder than mine, were focused on a comic book. I giggled." Rima!" I yelled walking into the room and taking the sit in front of her.

"Amu! You were almost late again!" she scolded gently shaking her finger at me. I smiled and felt my heart warm. I love it here. It's safe there's no pain. Just laughing and great memories. But they don't know. About my mother, about the ghosts I used to see, or about my fathers hatred and that's the way it's going to stay.

My haven will not be put in any danger. I looked at Rima and smiled softly. If I can just keep moving forward this warm place will be every where.

"Alright class settle down." Yelled the teacher interrupting my thoughts.

After positioning myself I quickly slipped into dream world letting my thoughts wonder. I was staring at the cherry blossoms outside the window fluttering threw the wind gracefully and gently landing on the ground. Time passed and the ticking of the clock entranced me till finally I felt myself falling further and further into sleep….

"_Ikuto!" I yelled running threw the blanket of falling cherry blossoms. I finally spotted him standing in the middle of the dirt path his messy blue hair ruffling in the wind his sapphire eyes swimming, and that aloof expression present. I called out to him again. _

_He turned his head and a slight smiled graced his features. "Ikuto Ikuto guess what they made fun of me again! They said your not real and called me a lair! Go tell them your real!"_

_His lips turned downward and his eyes grew glassy. "Amu I can't your…the only one who can see me. "He said in a soft monotone. My big child eyes opened in shock. " Why? Aren't you real? I mean Ikuto has to be real he just has too!" I yelled desperately a lump forming n my throat._

_He sighed and walked toward me. "Amu put out your hand." he muttered. I obediently reached out my hand. He moved his hand up as if to lay it against mine, but instead it became transparent and glided through mine. I felt a cold sensation run throw my hand where he would have touched. I pulled my hand back and fell to my knees._

_I looked up at him my tiny body shaking with shock. A sorrowful smile planted on his face. "I can't touch, I don't feel the cold or the heat, I don't eat or sleep. I'm just …here. I may not be real." Tears violently streamed down my face. "But Ikuto has to be real if not then why are you here why can I see you?NO…..I DON'T WANT THAT IKUTO TO BE FAKE!" I cried out. I buried my face in my hands, I felt like my whole being was being torn in two._

"_Amu look at me." he spoke. Reluctantly I looked at his beautiful face."Amu it doesn't matter if I'm real or not I'm here that's all that matters. I promise I'll always be with you Amu and I won't let anyone hurt you." He said soothingly bending down to look me in the eye. The pain was still there but if Ikuto said it was alright then it should be alright. " Okay" I muttered but the tears still fell silently._

_He smiled lightly even thought there was worry still clear in his eyes. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead. I felt that cold sensation brush across my forehead. I smiled "We'll always be together Ikuto." I muttered ._

"AMU WAKE UP!" an irritated Rima yelled waking me from memories. I jumped and yelped a little. After a minute I realized where I was. Why was I dreaming about him he betrayed me I need to forget he ever existed! It must have been the cherry blossoms that reminded me of him. I thought but my heart still thundered uncontrollably. Then Rima spoke "Amu it's break time. Wait… are you okay you look pale?"

I breathed deeply I realized I was shaking. "Yeah I'm fine thanks Rima." I said quickly trying to give a reassuring smile but failing. She still looked worried but she nodded and we began our decent down the hall. We were going to our normal spot for lunch , the rooftop.

"Hey Amu what do you think the new student will look like?" Rima asked innocently.

I was confused. "New Student?" I asked looking at the hallway in front of me. They left the window open and there were tons of cherry blosoms flying in. Rima shook her finger at me "He told us in class you really must pay attention sometimes." she said. I brushed this off.

Rima continued speaking but something at the end of the hallway had caught my attention. It was a tall boy wearing all black with messy dark hair. "He must be really smart the test to transfer is very difficult." She said. The boy was getting closer I could see his hair was a midnight blue color.

My heart started buzzing in my ears. It couldn't be him could it? No that's just silly! I told myself. I couldn't see his face because the wind was blowing his hair in front of it but I could see a black violin case strapped to his back. My heart was going wild now my legs were going numb, and my whole body was trembling.

" I think I remember his name." I heard Rima spoke but it seemed fading and distant. The boy looked up and his eyes found mine." His name was Tsukiyomi Ikuto" Rima said. There they were those swimming sapphire blue eyes, that aloof expression icy and unwilling, and like always his image glowing with the scene._ I promise I'll always be with you Amu and I won't let anyone hurt you. _I heard it echo in my head again and again.

His eyes opened wide in shock and something clicked in his head. I couldn't take it anymore my legs gave in under me and the only thing I could feel was the cold hard ground. Why was he here the man that killed my mother. "AMMMUUUU!"Rima yelled as I felt myself fading.

_I promise I'll always be with you Amu and I won't let anyone hurt you. _Lair.


End file.
